


Cover for Love in the House of Avarice

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Love in the House of Avarice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Love in the House of Avarice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASongofSixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love in the House of Avarice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520426) by [ASongofSixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/pseuds/ASongofSixpence). 




End file.
